StormClan
StormClan is a semi-traditional pro-clan with a history dating as far back as 2005. It is here that knowledge is encouraged and forging one's own path is celebrated. Although not a rule it is urged that each member at least attempts an art form of any type, this can include writing, painting, or even metalworking! The possibilities are endless! As StormClan is semi-traditional, following StarClan is encouraged but not necessary, because above all the value of freedom and individuality is one of the most prominent here. Territory StormClan's territory is mainly thick evergreen forest consisting of trees like firs and pines, which tends to be foggy. The land slopes upwards to a mountain peak, where the trees thin out until they are entirely replaced with snow and ice. Atop this peak is what seems to be an abandoned observatory. There are many books on astrology and well as telescopes which, on a clear night, can pick up the finest details in the sky, like a comet's tail burning out, or a yellowish planet circling ever-so-slowly around the earth. A chilly river runs through the ground level forest, effectively splitting it in half. This stream is practically brimming with fish, just waiting to be caught. It also provides a water source for both the clan and its prey, making it the perfect spot for hunting game. A little way away on the other side of the river to the mountain is an overgrown railway track. It is surrounded by curving bushes that form a tunnel-like shape. One train car remains on it a little way ahead where the bushes diminish. It is dusty and old, but contains resources such as coal, as well as books and other treasures. The east part of the territory houses a hidden gorse tunnel, which connects StormClan's main camp to a mountainside clearing. This wooded clearing is brimming with prey, amber, honey, herbs, and other goods; it provides shelter and acts as a sort of asylum. Rules - Do not disrespect others, especially HPs. - Do not hurt, kill, maim, rape, or otherwise hurt anyone other than an enemy. - Unless proven to be harmful to one or more members, joiners are accepted automatically - Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. - Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. - Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. - Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. - A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. - Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. - A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. - After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. - A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. - Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. - No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. - The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. - An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. - A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. - 16 has been abolished - 6 and 7 is optional, if you have mentored an apprentice you will have a better chance of becoming deputy - going to events is not considered trespassing because you have been invited and are welcome there. Ranks The leaders are Clyde Blackburn and Blazestar Leaders are the decision-maker of the Clan. Important responsibilities concerning every branch of clan life and veto power rest with them - their word is law. The deputy is ___ A sort of second-in-command; the leader's right hand. They can accept invites from allies, organize events, accept event ideas, hold high position meetings, and hold clan-wide meetings with the leader's permission. They become leader when the current leader passes away or falls inactive. The Assistant Deputy is Rainstrike Like the deputy is the leader's right hand, assistant deputies are the deputy's right hand. They are prominent figureheads in the clan, and are responsible for the law and order in the clan. They can enact large decisions that aren't explicitly against the leader's or the deputy's wish, such as accepting ally raid requests or accepting ally invites. They are also usually responsible for heading the sectors. The Medicine Cats are Maplemeadows (head) and Moonbeam They are responsible for the health and well-being of the group as a whole, as well as speaking to StarClan and deciphering prophecies. They are expected to have some degree of warrior training, so as to know self defense if needed on the battlefield of an honourless enemy. Older, wiser medicine cats have equal power with the deputy. The Medicine Cat Apprentice is ___ These are next in line to be healers, and though they are true high positions, they have very little power. They are expected to follow the current Medicine Cat closely and are hard-working, diligent members of the clan, seen as caregivers. The Scribes are ___ A high position and the leaders of the sectors of StormClan. There is usually two but are promoted as seen fit, leading to the possibility of having more than two. They hand out sector tasks every two weeks and can hold S/HP meetings with permission. The Ambassador is Lunalight. A semi high position and a step up from Historian. They are responsible for maintaining good relations with their selected clans, meaning gift baskets and coming up with event ideas for interaction with all clans or a couple selected clans. Promoted as seen fit. The Historian is Zacero A semi high position and a stepping stone rank. They are promoted for being active. They act as kind of a police force and can handle minor punishments, and are also expected to befriend joiners and make them feel welcome. They are responsible members and trusted to answer questions people may have, as well as pass ideas to higher ups. Warriors make up the bulk of the clan. They are responsible for hunting, patrolling, building, and guarding, and training apprentices to in their way of life. Apprentices are expected to perform more menial tasks, such as cleaning dirt and picking ticks off elders and changing bedding, that would teach them patience and get them closer to other members of the clan. Apprentices must be six moons or older by the Warrior Code; before that, they are considered kits, who are cared for communally by their mothers, called queens. Members that have lost the ability to be warriors or queens, either by injury or old age, retire to become Elders. Elders don't hold any real power, but their wisdom is highly valued and they are taken care of. Titles paste titles here Politics Allies The Arcane The Foundation ThunderClan ShadowClan Tribe of Submerged Paradise The Sanctuary PalisadeClan Enemies The Exiles Colouredclan History StormClan has a history that reaches before the vast majority of groups today, dating as far back as 2005. Many, many years ago, an old leader named Oakstar brought his Clan to the forest. This Clan was called StormClan. They were looking for their lost deputy, Firestone, and settled in the middle of WindClan's territory. (Needless to say, WindClan weren't happy with this.) The StormClan of old were nowhere near what they are like today. Their warriors acted like rogues, although they maintained a sense of nobility. Such behavior back then led to the creation of DawnClan, a combination of three Clans. StormClan combined its forces with the second incarnation of BloodClan (led by Cloudstar, Scourge's great-granddaughter) and SunClan (led by Ravenstar, who had been exiled from RiverClan after killing a cat in a bout of insanity). And while the ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and DarkClan fought, DawnClan grew stronger. Presumably due to their affiliation with DawnClan, plus the living-on-WindClan's-territory dilemma, they were almost wiped out by ShadowClan. Dragonstar, the leader at the time, joined RiverClan and became their deputy by the new name of Dragonclaw. Others who weren't killed in battle followed him to RiverClan. They would interbreed and produce descendants, and StormClan would gradually be forgotten. This all happened in June-July 2006. Seasons later, when Cougarstar was RiverClan's leader, he created a police force. And, by order of StarClan, he started enforcing the warrior code more strictly. However, when a rebellion in RiverClan's camp forced Cougarstar to repeal the actions, several cats, including Newdesires (the reincarnation of Dragonstar), Taintedstorm, Planetarygo, Revival, Whippoorwill, and Clayfoot, plus other cats, broke off from RiverClan to restart StormClan. Cougarstar had received a prophecy of the return of StormClan, which went as follows: "StormClan lives in them. Remember, the one who sees through the eyes of the Dragon will split the river into weak streams, tainted of red." This time, they would follow StarClan and the traditional warrior code, a practice that has continued today through several leaders—Newstar and Taintedstar, Planetarystar, and Revivalstar and Whipstar. The name was changed from StormClan to The Covenant, a word that reflects the pact made between StarClan and its believers in the Clan. After Revivalstar's death succeeding a battle with PhantomClan, Whipstar became the sole leader of the Covenant. He eventually brought on a co-leader, Repeatingstar, but she has presumably disappeared. Fangstar became his next co-leader. Divisions to further enrich and build upon the skill set of the Clan's warriors have been created. Fangstar died, however, leaving Whipstar as the lone leader again. He organized an expedition to find their very original territory, under StarClan's words that by discovering their past, he can learn how to navigate the future. However, events causing the Dominion and DarkClan to declare war on them has brought his party back home. Upon his return, Whipstar immediately recovered the Covenant's neutral status with the Dominion and DarkClan, removed the divisions, and enacted other various changes. Whipstar died along with Gixx, a respected master warrior and Freespirit, a respected warrior. Minx then became the leader. When Minx fell inactive, the Council of the Stars demoted her, and promoted Masked in her place. Masked stepped down to deal with family members, and Dragoondawn stepped up as the next leader. Dragoonstar, as he got his lives, was told "The Stars will fall and a new dawn will come as the guilds assemble". Troubled by these words, he went home to think on them. His birthname had been Dragoon that Assembles at Dawn, so the message must pertain to him. He decided that they must have meant for him to set up guilds, but to do this, he knew that they’d have to drift even more than they had from Starclan. So Dragoonstar set up a meeting to announce the new guilds, a change from proclan to neutral status, along with the announcement of his deputies. Dragoonstar was killed, and Littlestar was the next to step up to the position of leader. Shortly into her leadership, Littlestar abolished the Guild System and changed the rank names to what they are now, and changed the Clan's name from The Covenant back to Stormclan. During her reign, the Clan was also taken over by The Noblelands for a short while, however afterwards the two Clans became allies and are currently working together to improve Stormclan as a whole. While the Clan has changed dramatically from their roots, they are still the same fierce, formidable Clan. Religion and Customs